Hopes In The Ashes
by keller12917
Summary: They might have had to separate but their hearts remained joined, even all those years later.


**A/N This short story came to mind thanks to a request I received from SissyLove25. I'm sorry that it took me so long and that this isn't as long as I had originally planned. Thank you again for your interest. This story is for you.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I make no profit off of any of the characters of Silk Stalkings. They are the creation of Stephen J. Cannell, I am just borrowing these much loved characters._

 **Hopes In The Ashes**

It had been quite a few years since they last saw each other. When Rita walked in that night she was almost certain it was Chris. In fact she was a hundred percent certain. She thought about approaching but then saw a young lady stood with him. Rita was thinking coming had been a mistake. She in fact was about to leave when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Rita! I can't believe it! You're a sight for sore eyes." Chris Lorenzo remarked happily

"Chris, it's been a long time. How have you been? It's good to see you again. I didn't think you'd be here." Rita couldn't hide her surprise.

"Anything for our fearless leader. I mean it's not his fault the department had that rule. I tried to find you but your neighbor had no idea where you'd moved. What's it been four or five years?" Chris casually asked.

"More like closer to ten." Rita answered testily then her eyes met his. "You were testing me weren't you? Sam, you know very well I wouldn't forget how long we've been apart."

"I know and yes I was testing. Sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. Rita, this is my cousin Addie Lorenzo. Addie, this is Rita Lance the only woman I've ever loved." Chris introduced them.

"I've heard alot about you Rita. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Chris has sung your praises so much I feel I've known you my whole life." Addie warmly greeted her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Addie." Rita responded with a smile.

Rita tried to hide her relief that the young woman was his cousin. She'd been so afraid Chris had met someone else. Once both had taken time to see their old captain they departed the venue. He wasn't surprised that they hadn't stayed long. Things weren't the same since Chris and Rita had left. He had wanted to spend more time with them. He wasn't sure when he would be able to see them again. Rita was surprised to see Chris again when she came to visit Cap.

"I'm glad you could make it Rita. We've been waiting on you. Close the door behind you. Have a seat." Cap encouraged her.

"I'm a little confused. I wasn't aware you knew I'd be coming by." Rita tenatively spoke as she sat down.

"You've forgotten how well I know you Sam." Chris grinned. "Cap thought he might have a solution for us. I'm not really thrilled in Virginia to put it mildly. I don't think you're really happy in Panama City. Tell me I'm wrong."

Rita tried to maintain eye contact but couldn't. Chris seemed to understand and reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. He felt her return it even tighter. They listened to Cap's proposal for their return to Palm Beach. It didn't take much convincing for both to agree. They knew Palm Beach was where their hearts were. They also knew there was no place like home. Rita and Chris both gave notice to their jobs. During the next two weeks they kept in contact via telephone, as well as visits when they had time off. Their return to Palm Beach was joyous for their friends as well as the two former partners, not to mention their bosses.

"Well, at least we're able to be together now without hiding it." Rita spoke. "I have to admit Sam as much faith as I've got in Cap, there's no way the higher ups will let us partner again. I mean not as cops."

"Don't get your hopes in the ashes just yet. Let's give him a chance. For now it won't be so bad partnering with others. Just remember though off duty we only have each other. Capiche Lance?" Chris teased.

"Capiche Lorenzo." Rita teased back. "Now wait a minute why does it sound like you think I'll have a problem remembering who I'm devoted to? You just better watch yourself Christopher." Rita demanded with a smile.

The next month flew by. Chris and Rita knew that now they were back together again time was of the essence. Within two and a half months of their return a wedding was held. Chris asked Cap to be his best man. His request was accepted immediately. Frannie was Rita's matron of honor. Upon their return from their honeymoon they received another gift. Not only would they be partners for life but at Palm Beach PD as well.


End file.
